Henry Churchill
Henry Churchill is one of the Leaders of the World Government. He is a Logia paperbender. History Past Henry was born in Devon, England, and lived in a mansion close to the trailer park, Kingston Crossing. Henry's family were respectable nobles who never owned slaves, despite the ideals of other nobles, and they gained followers through friendship. Following this tradition, Henry befriended the kids of Kingston, who at first were skeptical because of his heritage. However, Henry proved to be a likeable kid who was imaginative and led them on fun adventures. Henry was also home-schooled, and his favorite teacher was Samuel Wilson, the "Terrific Tutor", who was a rare paperbender like Henry. One night, Henry had a nightmare where he was boiled alive by a blue-haired witch, but his parents assured him there was no such thing as blue-haired people (and they proceeded to list other unnatural hair colors). Henry developed a fear of people with colorful hair. One of the neighborhood kids, a 4-year-old named Crystal Wickens, had purple hair, so Henry dubbed her the "Hairstress" and had his friends attack her whenever she came. In Before They Were Kings, the day after Henry led his friends on an adventure to defeat the Thousand-Legs, Crystal Wickens showed them a KND hologram projector that displayed interactive holograms. His friends were fascinated, and despite Henry's protests, the kids went to Crystal's house to watch her brother's KND videos. An angered Henry convinced his teachers to stage an attack on them and discourage them from joining KND, with Henry controlling a Thesaurus Rex during the assault. The teachers and Henry are unfortunately defeated, with the boy exposed. His friends admitted to wanting to join KND and go on real adventures, but they wouldn't go without Henry. Henry was touched by their loyalty and decided to join for their sake. He proceeded to turn in the "villainous" teachers to Travis Wickens when asking him to let them in. During his time as an operative, Henry accumulated other European sectors into his own through loyalty alone. His decommissioning was falsified due to his status as a would-be World Leader. Nextgen Series In Windy Marvel, Henry receives a message from his apprentice, Norman Osborn, informing him that Red Eye has a daughter. Norman is killed by Red Eye, but Henry begins to seek out this apparent daughter. He discovers that Wendy Marvell is the one he spoke of, and the Octogan prophesized that Wendy would one day kill Henry. For that reason, Henry has her picture taken, and wanted posters were set up so the G.U.N. can begin hunting her. However, to keep the existence of the Octogan a secret, Henry wrote that Wendy might have possible ties to Revolutionaries as the main reason for hunting her. At some point, Henry meets Fegan Floop, an imaginative and talented engineer who wanted to start his own kids' show, but was unable to. Fond of his ideas, Henry appointed him as his new apprentice. He gave Floop a secluded castle where his show would be broadcasted around the world, as well as his own henchman named Alex Minion. Floop began to create robot children as actors in his show, but Henry also desired these robots to serve as troops for the World Government. In Operation: FAIL, Henry commissions Professor Bob to capture Wendy. The scientist fails, however. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Henry and the World Leaders fight Nigel Uno when he climbs up to Mariejoa. They defeat him with the Crucification Ritual. In the Side Stories, Henry is called by Alex Minion to Floop's castle, having been told that the latter had brought Wendy Marvell to the castle. Henry surprises Floop, Wendy and co. with his appearance, and he intends to take Wendy to Mariejoa and be executed. Henry tries to smother Wendy in his papers, but Chelia Blendy protects her. Henry starts trying to overpower Chelia, but the girl shrinks Wendy down so she would fall into her magic box and be warped to safety. Chelia destroys the box, preventing Henry from chasing them, so he instead proceeds to finish off Chelia. When Wendy is later imprisoned in Azkaban, Henry visits her cell to mock her existence. Battles *Team Henry vs. Crystal Wickens (several times). *Henry and PTOOEY vs. Crystal and Team Henry. *World Leaders vs. Nigel Uno. *Henry vs. Chelia Blendy. Appearance Henry is a slim man with shiny, smooth brown hair, and blue eyes. He wears a light-blue button-up shirt with a square pattern, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He is usually smiling and reading a book. Personality Henry speaks with a soft, slightly high voice. He loves to read and write, and usually makes book-related metaphors based on his or other peoples' actions. Despite being a rich noble, his friends were lower-class kids, and he loved leading them on exciting imaginary adventures. He prefers books over TV as he believed TV ruins imagination. He also has a fear of people with colorful hair, and for that reason turned his friends against Crystal Wickens, a young purple-haired girl. Powers Henry is a paperbender who has reached the Logia level. His body can transform into scattered papers, making him immune to most physical attacks. Henry's papers can change into any form, such as a dragon, and are able to pile on to smother his enemies. Henry has gathered an assortment of papers from various types of trees, including supernatural trees, to make up his Logia body. An example is Sun Trees, which allow him to use scorching hot paper. When teamed up with his fellow Leaders, they can conduct the Crucification Ritual. Henry's job is to create a giant Bible out of papers. Weaknesses Being a paperbender, his main weakness is fire. He can also be blown around easily by strong wind. As a Logia, he's weak against Haki. Stories He's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Windy Marvel (mentioned) *Operation: FAIL (referenced) *Chimney's Friends (ending) *The Great Candied Adventure (ending) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Henry is voiced by Walt Dohrn, who also played Rumpel Stiltskin. *He is named after Winston Churchill. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Plantbenders Category:Logia Category:World Government Workers Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Sector Leaders Category:Convicted Category:Europeans